Happy Anniversary
by Emrose01
Summary: Warner and Juliette have been together for a year now and decide to celebrate. Just a cute little one shot.


**Juliette POV**

Warner and I have been together for a year now, which I find hard to believe. Every time I look at him, I still get the same feeling of butterflies in my chest that I did when we first met. These last months have flown by without me even realising, every moment we spend together is still so new and exciting, I don't think I will ever get tired of his face, the way he looks at me, the way he kisses me, the way he loves me. In fact, it wasn't until Kenji made me aware of our approaching anniversary that I realised just how long it had been since we first fell in love.

"You mean you haven't planned anything?" Kenji says, nudging me with his elbow as we go about our daily morning walk, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I have," I say too quickly, catching his eye and he looks at me as though he can see straight through me. Well, he is my best friend after all.

"C'mon J, you can tell me." Kenji laughs, taking my arm, "Like, I bet Warner hasn't remembered either… Actually he _is_ weirdly romantic so I'm not too sure." After a few moments I sigh, completely deflated; I must be such a bad girlfriend to have forgotten. Warner will be so disappointed.

"Hey, hey look princess," Kenji spins round to face me taking me by both arms. He looks deeply into my eyes and smiles. "It's not too late, cheer up! You still have time to do something for tomorrow."

"Like what?" I groan, looking down at the cracked tarmac road, trying to think of ideas. Kenji shakes his head, laughing to himself.

"You could always just take him to some fancy-ass restaurant, you know, with like flowers and candles and all that romantic shit." Although I still feel hopeless, Kenji always seems to make me smile.

"Maybe," I say tugging at the sleeves of my pink jumper, "Do you really think he would like that?" I look at Kenji now, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! Let's be honest here J, he still loved you even after you shot him, so I don't think there is much that you can do wrong." He laughs as I punch him in the arm, maybe a little too hard as he is knocked back a few inches before being able to steady himself.

"Hey, hey okay I'm sorry" Kenji smiles, holding his hands above his head in a pretend surrender. I shake my head before taking his arm again and we both begin to walk up the steps back to the base.

Later that night, when Warner arrived back to his room, maybe just past one in the morning, he notices me lying awake on of the covers of his bed.

"Juliette, Love, What are you doing awake?" He begins to tug off his sleek black jacket and carefully places it over the back of a chair. When I don't answer, he quickly yet carefully makes his way over to me, lowering down to rest on the bed beside me.

"Juliette…" He begins but I've already cut him off, "I'm sorry." I whisper looking down away from him, fixing my eyes at the white wall behind his head. I feel his hand brush softly over my hair; his touch is so gentle and tender, treating me as if I were made of glass, as if I could shatter under his very touch. I can feel his steady breaths against my face. We are lying close to each other now, Warner carefully snakes his arm around my waist, pulling me even tighter against his chest, close enough for me to hear his quickening heartbeat.

"Sorry for what?" He breathes pulling me back to reality from the trance he put me under.

"I'm sorry I forgot," I nuzzle my head into his chest in an attempt to hide my slowly burning cheeks, "I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary." I watch as relief floods his face and a smile begins to tug at the corner of his lips.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for," Warner tilts my chin up him to face him, gently holding my face up in his palms. "I love you so much," He whispers before leaning down and kissing my lips. I press against him, running my fingers through his beautiful blond curls as his grip around my waist becomes tighter. Our kisses become more passionate as I fall deeper and deeper into him. He pulls back only to gasp of air before kissing me again, this time more desperate and urgent than before, as though we were both hungry for each other, as though without this we would no longer be able to live.

"Aaron…" I moan against is mouth. He pulls back only slightly, just enough for me to speak. His nose brushes mine tickling my soft skin with his breaths.

"I love you."

Golden morning light seeps through the bedroom window as I wake to the soft sound of Warner's breaths. I peak through my half closed eyes and see him lying peacefully on his back, blond hair swept messily across his face. He is so innocent like this, so beautiful. Slowly, I prop myself up on my elbow and look over him, smiling. This gorgeous boy is mine, and I love him with every part of me. I can't help but reach out and trace my fingers down the smooth curve of his jaw line, gently touching his beautiful beautiful face. Suddenly, a soft grunt comes from his mouth and his large green eyes flicker open, locking onto mine.

"Good morning Love," He says smiling and closing his eyes again but reaching for my hand. His fingers tangle themselves in mine and I toy with the silver ring on his little finger.

"Happy Anniversary Aaron," I breathe, leaning down to kiss his sleepy lips.

"Juliette…" He says pulling me down against him, I rest my head upon his chest, allowing my fingers to wonder down, tracing along his defined abs and circling his soft skin slowly with my index finger. "I told you not to worry about it sweetheart." He kisses the top of my head gently, nuzzling his face into the dark strands of my hair.

"Shhhh…" I whisper, placing a finger against his closed lips, "I want to do something special." Warner smiles, parting his lips and lightly biting my finger, I laugh, pulling away.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," I smile, cocking my head to the side to look at him. He opens in eyes wider, swallowing me completely in the green pools of his irises.

"You know I hate surprises…" He grins shaking his head at me. I begin to ease myself of the bed and tiptoe my way towards the bathroom all the while Warner has not let his eyes stray from me, after all, I may have forgotten my clothes. I turn around, catching Warner with his mouth slightly parted and I can't help but smile.

"Meet me here at 7 o'clock," I say. I am about to turn around and continue my way to the bathroom when I remember,

"Oh and wear something fancy."

 **Warner POV**

I swear that girl will be the death of me.

When I saw Juliette upset last night, my heart broke. I never want her to feel that way over something like that. If only Juliette knew that every day I am with her is more special than any anniversary could ever be. However there is something so adorable about the way she cares. She has gone out of her way to plan a surprise just to make me happy. The truth is, I have been planning our anniversary evening for a month now, but I will happily cancel it if Juliette has made one of her own. I want to make her happy, and for some strange reason that I have noticed whilst being with her, the thing that makes Juliette most happy is when I myself is happy. Although, I don't really understand as I have never really valued my own happiness anyway.

I could not focus on any of my work in sector 45 today as I found myself too distracted by the surprise Juliette had instore for us. My head was elsewhere when Delalieu asked me to hold a meeting with my soldiers or when he asked me if I wanted to visit civilians. The truth is, I could only think about one thing: Juliette. So when it finally rolled onto 7 o'clock, I could barely contain myself. I eagerly changed into a sleek, dapper black suit and paired it with a matching bowtie and shoes. However now I just had to wait for Juliette… and waiting was something I was never good at. Eventually I settled myself on the bed and relaxed down placing my hands behind my head, she shouldn't be too long now.

 **Juliette POV**

I was already running late when I got to Warner's room, I hurried through the doors after barely finishing the pile of paper work in my office. Being a supreme commander really isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Luckily for me, Warner is peacefully asleep on the bed when I arrive, he is dressed in a smart black suit and looks absolutely perfect with his blond hair gelled back neatly. But I have to hurry if I want to make it on time to the reservation Delalieu helped me arrange for tonight. Quickly, I rush towards Warner's closet where I see an array of clothes all beautifully organized by colour in a wonderful ombre effect. "Damnit," I whisper under my breath, I have no idea what to wear. I have never had a good idea about fashion, not like Warner, everything he wears seems so flawless and suited to every occasion. I on the other hand, have always just thrown on whatever I find first, usually an old jumper and a pair of ripped jeans. Then it hits me, I have never had to dress fancy before in my life, and tonight _has_ to be perfect. After a few minutes rummaging through my dresser I find nothing, clothes are spilling around me in pools of fabric on the floor and still I can't decide the right thing to wear. I feel like I am about to scream in frustration when I hear sounds of movement coming from the bedroom. Shamefully I make my way out of the closet, red faced and on the brink of crying, I'm so annoyed with myself. When I emerge, Warner looks at me worried. His eyebrows are pinched together in concern, and his eyes are desperately searching mine.

"Juliette, love, what's wrong?" He quickly forces himself off the bed and rushes towards me in panic.

"It's nothing," I whisper, "It's just…It's just I don't know what to wear. I'm so stupid." Sighing, I fall into Warner's arms. His face floods with relief as he smiles down at me, shaking his head.

"Oh sweetheart, you are far from stupid." He beams, carefully holding my face in his hands, "Here, come with me, I'm sure I can help." Warner places his hand at the base of my back and gently guides towards the closet. I shouldn't seem surprised when it takes Warner little time to pick out a pretty, red lace dress and hands it over to me, how can he be so good at everything?

"Here, love, try this on. I'll be waiting in the bedroom." And with that Warner is gone, leaving me staring down at the crimson material in my hands. I carefully slip it on, pulling the lace fabric down over my body. It has a high intricate neckline and the dress sits half way down my thigh, flattering my physique. It is tight and clings to my body, but after all the suits Castle had me wear at Omega point this was nothing in comparison. I wished so much that Warner would have a mirror in here, but instead I quickly smooth the dress over my hips, take one deep breath and make my way out of the room toward him. The moment he sees me, Warner's mouth hangs open, his pupils dilate in an attempt to take in everything he is seeing. A pleased grin spreads across my face as I spin around in a circle,

"How do I look?"

"Perfect."


End file.
